


rough touch

by guiltymilky (SlinkySpiders)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Porn with some plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Sex, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, blue lions route somewhat just that claude & dimitri are fighting together from the monastary, byleth has a pain kink haha, dimitri goes feral, i just wanted alpha dimitri fucking the daylights out of claude and byleth im valid ok, possessive!dimitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/guiltymilky
Summary: Dimitri had changed in the years Claude had been away from the monastery. He was stronger, angrier, and......significantly bigger. Which (while really fucking hot) made handling the powerful alpha nothing but a fantasy.Enter his (omega) ex-professor, a sudden rut, and a threesome Claude will never forget ( + a little tender lovin' on top!).[aka alpha! dimitri finally claims omega!claude & omega!byleth who are both more than happy to provide! <3]
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 575





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I have other things I should be working on but here I am writing smut! FE smut no less!! ;3 
> 
> Anyhow. I just really wanted a fic where Claude and Byleth got the fucking they deserve and Dimitri gets the loving he deserves all wrapped up in one really fucking sexy fic. 
> 
> there isn't any chance of mpreg but there is like, dirty breeding kink stuff buried within the smut so if that isn't your thing please don't read this! also please don't read this if you expect claude and byleth to be perfect, submissive "bottoms" or whatever lmao this isn't wattpad

"If you wrap that cord any tighter, you're going to break it," Felix spat. 

They were bundled up in covered wagons, heading north to meet up with Felix's father as a means of gathering more supplies and troops. That unfortunately meant taking a long, cold trip up into the hills of the upper Kingdom. Claude hated snowy weather and while it wasn't snowing yet, he frowned at the dark clouds gathered on the horizon. 

They had taken a handful of warriors with them, Byleth and Dimitri included, but Claude couldn't wait for the whole ordeal to be over with. 

Claude sighed and released his grip on the arrow he had been wrapping, "Gotta let stress out somehow." 

"I would advise not indulging in behaviors akin to that of the boar - we don't need another one on our hands," Felix replied sharply.

Claude rubbed his forehead, already feeling a headache beginning to bubble. They were three days into their six day journey, and everyone was on edge. Ingrid and Leonie, who sat in the wagon with them, were silent - but Claude could feel their eyes on him and Felix. 

The alpha was being snotty, but Claude didn't feel like verbally sparring with anyone today, let alone _Felix _of all people, and instead just huffed and continued to wrap. 

The only upside to the whole situation was Byleth's warm body tucked into Claude's side, having drifted into sleep hours ago and now passed out with his head on Claude's shoulder. Claude could smell his sweet and soft omega scent, like that of flowers and sunlight itself, and he let himself lean into it. Byleth had _always _smelled wonderful. Claude had always wanted to try courting him, even as an omega himself. While things were _different _in Almyra, Fodlan had yet to catch up, and Claude knew omega/omega unions were frowned upon. And while that hadn't bothered him, he had had other reasons for not courting Byleth five years prior. Despite them being the same age, the power dynamic as teacher and student had felt too weird to break. Claude had always planned to approach both Byleth _and _Dimitri after they had graduated. 

That hadn't really panned out so well. 

Dimitri was distant now. He had changed _so much _in the years Claude had been away from the monastery. He was stronger, angrier, and......significantly bigger. Which (while really fucking hot) made handling the powerful alpha nothing but a fantasy. 

Maybe now, in this new time with this new Dimitri so far from his reach, Claude could try with Byleth. He wasn't greedy. He had always believed in love, ever a fools dream. He knew that Byleth was perhaps sweet on him, but he had never confirmed it. One day, maybe after the war, they could be happy together. 

But now was war. Speaking of-

The sun was setting and his companions smelled of fatigue and restlessness. Felix's energy was making the entire wagon anxious, and Claude really didn't feel like dredging on through the night in snowfall anyways. 

He roused Byleth softly with a nudge of his shoulder and let out a deep, loud breath. The others all turned to him. 

"Hey Leonie, would you reach out and signal to the cart behind us that we've decided to stop for the day?" Claude requested. 

Leonie moved but Felix snapped first, "_Who _is we? I do believe you made that decision on your own."

Claude frowned, too tired to put up a smile, "We've traveled enough for today and we're all exhausted from being cooped up together. I say we find a place with some decent tree cover and set up camp." 

Felix glared, but didn't argue, a true sign of how tired he really was. 

Leonie signaled the other driver as Ingrid alerted their own. Claude couldn't be more grateful. 

Byleth had fully waken up by the time they had stopped, his scent peaking softly and making Claude's headache just a _little _bit better.

"Are we stopping?" Byleth said sleepily as Claude hopped out of the back of the wagon.

"Yeah, figured we could all use the break," Claude told him, helping the other omega step out. They were on the edge of the road, just on the border of a forest. The other wagon had unloaded as well, Ashe and Ignatz in a heated conversation about some sort of creature they'd seen earlier that day, while Dimitri remained standing besides his wagon - eyes staring into nothing. 

Typical Dimitri behavior. Claude buried the pang in his heart and ignored him. No need to poke a sleeping beast. 

He turned himself back to the tasks at hand. They would need to set up quickly before nightfall. 

Leonie and the drivers had already unlatched their horses, leading them into the forest to plot out where the campsite would be. He began to help Byleth unload their supplies, piling them onto the road. 

Dimitri still hadn't moved. The bastard was probably the strongest of them all and he was just standing there- 

And then he smelled it.

_Blood. Hot blood. The scent of musk and sweat and god-forbid, alpha- _

"Fucking shit," Claude spit out. 

Byleth turned to him, "What's wrong?'

"Do you smell that?" Claude asked him, panic beginning to build up in his chest. 

Byleth stilled and tilted his head upwards, eyes closed as he took a deep breath. In moments they had opened again, pupils wide with understanding. He met Claude's gaze and hurried to his side. 

Claude could smell his concern and he desperately hoped Dimitri couldn't. Another reason he hadn't gone after teach back in the day: he knew Dimitri wanted him too. It was a fact he was pointedly trying to ignore. 

_Of all the damn days, it had to be when we are away-_

"It's Dimitri, isn't it," Byleth said. 

Claude nodded, biting into his lower lip, "Yep. Guess the big idiot decided that _today_ was the special day for him to go into the ruts of all ruts. And better yet, we have absolutely no supplies, no _nothing _to help him through it." 

Byleth cocked his head to the side, "Why don't you do it?'

Claude felt his cheeks grow hot, "Why teach, you can't just spring a question like that on someone without a little warning!" 

Byleth looked even more confused now, "I'm sorry, I just assumed. You were so close five years ago." 

Claude deflated a little, "I wish. We flirted a little back then but nothing else happened. I can barely speak a full sentence to him now. All he does is bark at me to go away."

"Besides," Claude continued, "Dimitri has always been unaware of his own strength. I'm sure if we mated now, he would hurt me. I can't handle him alone teach, no one could." 

Byleth, as he often did, continued on without missing a fucking beat, "Then I'll go with you." 

And then promptly turned and began to walk towards the beast in question.

"Wait!" Claude shouted and reached out a hand to grab Byleth's wrist. 

Byleth turned his head to him, annoyed, "What?"

"You did hear me earlier, _right? _ Me and Mitya don't mix anymore. And last I heard, neither do you! We can't just rush in there without some sort of plan."

Byleth huffed, a sigh of annoyance Claude was familiar with, and looked him in the eyes.

"We do not have time to waste. We have to meet with Rodrigue in three days. Without his help, we won't stand a chance against Edelgard's army," Byleth explained, as if talking to a child, "You know that better than anyone."

"If we let Dimitri's rut take over without helping, he could be in a rogue state for days. If we help him now, we may be able to stop the worst of it to allow us to continue to travel. There is no one else who can offer him this help, you know this," Byleth continued, "Why are you so hesitant?"

It was an honest question, one that Claude had asked himself too many times. He had never been one to be impulsive, but he was no coward either. He loved jumping into danger, it was sort of his trademark. His half-cocked advances, always secretly carefully constructed, were an important part of _who he was. _But here, with Dimitri, everything felt truly vulnerable. He didn't want to hurt Dimitri accidentally, nor did he want Byleth to be stuck between them. To allow himself to see Dimitri, _if _he even accepted their offer, felt daunting. 

"It-it's not that I don't want to," Claude replied, "I just-this isn't something I can do one time. If we do this now, then I don't want to be alone again."

He blushed, embarrassed. 

Byleth's gaze softened and he turned to Claude completely, pulling himself up into Claude's personal space. He looked into Claude's eyes, a soft smile gracing his face, and bent slightly down to give his fellow omega a small kiss. 

"I do not know much about this world, even now," Byleth spoke gently, his hands now coming to clasp Claude's own, "but I am here for you Claude. I always have been. I thought-I thought that much was obvious." 

He looked away, suddenly hesitant, "But if you do not want to do this, I understand. I am still going to approach Dimitri - but I would be much happier with you by my side." 

_Fuck it. _

Claude fashioned a grin, "You know me too well teach. You've become quite the master manipulator yourself, did you know that?'

Byleth smirked, "I learn from the best. Here, watch this."

-And then nuzzled his face in the crook of Claude's neck.

If it had been anyone else, Claude would've been scandalized. Even for him, neck scenting was considered a private, intimate affair. To do it so suddenly and in a public place was _extremely _rude, but Claude had never once seen teach abide to the rules his gender assigned him. He had always walked through life, unaware or perhaps uncaring of how acceptable his actions may have been. Claude had always liked that about him, had always admired his steadfastness. 

And now was _definitely _not an exception. 

Claude let out a low purr, his body melting at the sensation of Byleth so _close, _so warm and pliant. He buried his face in Byleth's shoulder, the stench of Dimitri's overwhelming rut blocked out for the time being. He breathed in the scent of the other omega and let out another series of purrs, uncaring if others may be viewing them. Although he knew by now that most of the others had most likely wandered off to set up camp. But he also knew that there was a serious chance Dimitri had not. 

And that was proven in quick succession. 

"What are you two doing?" Dimitri asked, voice carrying over the wind. 

Claude reluctantly lifted his head up, eyes catching the gaze of the so-called boar. Dimitri looked pained, his posture so stiff he looked like he could be broken in two. Claude hoped that it would be the other way around soon enough. 

"Cuddling," Claude answered simply, "Wanna join?"

Dimitri huffed and turned away, apparently deciding not to respond. Claude frowned and carefully nudged Byleth up. The other's eyes were hazy and he smiled wide. They kissed again, clumsy and sweet, and Claude pulled himself away before it got a little more heated. They had more important things to deal with. 

Claude forced his shaky legs to walk to the alpha, the scent of rut becoming _more _and _more _in his nose. Byleth walked at his side, footsteps steady, and Claude laced their fingers together. Dimitri watched them with apprehension, his scent spiking as they got within a few feet. 

"Stop!" Dimitri barked, "Don't be foolish. My control may be strong, but you are only putting yourself at risk."

None of them needed to clarify what Dimitri was referring to.

"What if we want to?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri looked at them with shock, his one blue eye wide, "You do not mean that. No one would want to spend a night with the boar, the one-eyed murderer." 

Claude rolled his eyes, "Stop being so dramatic Mitya. Just let us help."

"I do not need nor desire your pity," Dimitri bit. 

"Then you'll be happy to know we aren't offerin' any," Claude replied.

Dimitri was quiet then, his body caught between flight or fight it seemed. Claude bounced his leg involuntarily, a nervous habit from years of study. 

Byleth took a step forward until his hand could touch Dimitri's cheek. Surprisingly, the alpha did not shy away, "Let us help. We cannot continue forward with you in this state. Claude and I would be happy to help."

Dimitri tore his gaze away, eyes locked on the dirt at their feet, "I am not worthy of your attentions. Not then and not now. It would be best to go on without me and let me suffer in the forest for a few days. I will survive, do not doubt that."

Claude followed in Byleth's footsteps, coming close to Dimitri but not touching him just yet.

"You'd survive in the middle of a volcano, your highness," He joked, "And I know it's not the most _romantic _situation, but it's happening."

Dimitri was still silent, watching them both in shock. 

Claude felt terribly unsure, but he gave it one last shot, "If you really don't want us, we'll leave you be. But if you'd like, we would love to be your omegas for a bit."

"Or for a while," Byleth chimed in.

_Or for a while! _

Claude's heart skipped a beat. 

Dimitri finally, _finally _spoke.

"You mean that, truly?" He asked, voice so small Claude could barely believe it was coming from such a hulking man.

"Yes," Claude and Byleth both reiterated in unison. 

Dimitri hesitated. His fists went tight and his eye hazy, as if for a second going into his own head to consult with himself (which _probably _wasn't that far off, if Claude was being honest), and for a single moment Claude thought he may bolt. But then there was a sigh, heavy and huge, and he ran a hand through his unruly hair. He looked tired suddenly, all his age and decades more, and Claude acted without thinking, He fell to his knees, keeping his eyes locked with Dimitri's, and let his head rest on Dimitri's thigh. His armor was cold against Claude's cheek, but he didn't care. Such an act of pure submission, one that Claude had never done for _anyone _and didn't intend to for anyone ever again, was worth it.

He heard Dimitri's sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes. There were a series of crunching sounds as Byleth followed suit, both omegas looking to give Dimitri a small gift of domination. 

"You-!" Dimitri choked out. This close, even through the layers of armor and furs, Claude could smell how potent Dimitri was. How _virile_. He was pumping out pheromones at a staggering pace and Claude felt his pants tighten. He shuffled as he felt slick begin to gather, the result of years of pining finally coming to fruition. As teenagers their flirtations had been awkward and fun, but not necessarily as passionate as Claude had hoped they might be. Now, he felt that he was in for a much different experience.

It was quiet for moments more and Claude felt fear start to make its way up his chest. What if they misjudged the situation? Was Dimitri angry with them? 

Then, he heard it. A wet sob, lodged in the alphas throat. Claude looked up immediately and caught the sight of fat tears curving their way down Dimitri's face. He was crying. Bawling even.

Claude shot up, hands hovering over Dimitri in a panic. Byleth was by his side in an instant, "What's wrong? Was that too much? Are we being too forward? We can leave you to have fun in the forest if you want-"

Dimitri's sobs only got heavier and Claude's heart was shattering. Byleth looked lost, his confidence from earlier seemingly zapped away. Claude had never seen an alpha of such caliber cry so openly before. Dimitri had always been emotional, but never to this extent. 

"I am-I am just so honored that you would kneel for me-," Dimitri choked out, "-when I most certainly do not deserve it." 

_Oh. OH. _

"You are both such strong, wonderful people. I have always desired you both from afar, but never thought I would be good enough for the either of you."

Dimitri wiped at his eyes, nose now red from crying and cheeks flushed with rut, "I never imagined I would ever be blessed enough to see you kneel for me. To smell your desire so close to me. I do not know what to say."

Claude had never been so smitten in his whole goddamn life. 

He hugged Dimitri and pulled him close. One of Dimitri's arms wrapped around his waist in a vice grip, the other probably around Byleth if Claude was guessing correctly. Suddenly, all at once, he realized that _this was really happening _and he moaned. He buried his face into Dimitri's neck and nipped at the armor preventing him from making contact with the alpha's skin. 

Dimitri let out a deep rumble, one that had Claude practically melting in his arms. 

"Fuuuck," Claude mumbled, "You smell _really _good."

"Mmm," Byleth murmured, "I agree." 

"We do not have time for a full mating," Dimitri spoke, "but if you take the edge off I can hold out until we get back to Garreg Mach. However, by then I will most likely be in a feral state. You will be able to deny me if you want, but I may be less......reasonable."

Claude unashamedly moaned at the thought of Dimitri heaving with more power and rut than he was now. 

"That's fine," Claude said, "I'm all about feral."

Dimitri huffed, "Of course you are." 

They stood there for a while longer as Dimitri took his fill of their scents. Claude would never forget the kisses they shared under the grey sky as snow began to fall. Dimitri's grip around his waist was strong and Byleth's nearby warmth a comfort. 

He couldn't fucking _wait _for this campaign to be over. 

\---- 

The rest of their companions had been unsurprised at this new development, excluding Felix, (earlier behavior was now easily explainable in such close proximity to another alpha in almost full rut) who had huffed and growled at the three of them. Dimitri had snapped at the other alpha for being aggressive in front of his omegas, prompting Byleth to step between them both - the Sword of the Creator glowing at his belt. It was absolutely hilarious to Claude, who got a kick out of watching the two biggest alphas of their group stomp off to sulk. 

But it was still war. Even if Claude was only days away from fulfilling one of his biggest sexual fantasies since he'd been 17. 

They laid naked together that night and all the nights to follow, buried in a mountain of Dimitri's furs. But other than some friendly petting, they did not go further. Yet, while keeping the worst of the rut at bay through omegan pheromones, it still grew slightly stronger with every passing day. By the time they reached the meeting point, it was almost unbearable once again. 

"He's not going to make it six more days back. We can only hold off the rut for so long," Byleth told him the morning they were meant to meet Rodrigue. 

He wasn't wrong, and if Claude's nose was right (and it always was) they probably had about 12 hours until Dimitri descended into his rut completely. 

"I know," Claude replied, keeping his voice low, "We're going to have to figure something else out. And as much as I would rather not fuck in a pile of leaves and snow, it looks like that's what we might be doing."

"Absolutely not," Byleth replied, "Our first time with our alpha has to be in a bed, at least. Dimitri deserves that much." 

Claude couldn't help but agree. 

In the end, the solution presented itself without Claude's meddling.

Rodrigue had caught one whiff of the Kingdom's heir and immediately suggested their team be laid up in a family cabin a few miles to the west. 

"It's an old safe house. It's a bit drafty, but it's fully furnished," He explained, "There is a private house to the side if you would like."

Byleth kept a straight face, as always, but Claude could barely resist the urge to burst out laughing at the realization that he was basically being told to go fuck by a Kingdom nobleman. He was too young to die by Felix's blade. 

With the supplies gathered, they decided to split their team, with Leonie, Felix, and Ignatz heading back to Garreg Mach and the remaining Ashe, Ingrid, and Lorenz staying on to make sure the trio managed to get through safe.

(Claude could never look Lorenz in the eyes again). 

\------ 

"Where's Dimitri? I figured he would've been all over you two by now," Ingrid commented.

They were gathered around the fireplace in the main cabin, sipping at hot tea. Claude had his head in Byleth's lap, cheeks smushed against the other's thighs. 

"He disappeared as soon as we arrived. He's most likely in the smaller cabin," Byleth replied.

Lorenz wrinkled his nose, "Are you sure this is all safe? I have never smelt a rut quite like that before." 

"Safe enough with two of us," Claude replied, winking. Lorenz appeared as though he had swallowed a lemon. 

Ingrid looked a little concerned, but she kept it to herself with a quiet sip of her tea. 

"It's getting dark though," Ashe chirped, "Maybe one of you should check on him." 

Claude lifted himself up from the blessed warmth of Byleth's thighs to dramatically huff, "Alright, alright, we'll get out of here! Figured you guys wanted the space to yourselves."

"Well, it is a bit of a treat," Ashe commented, "This house is so nice! It kind of reminds me of my childhood home."

Claude stood and popped his back, "Yeah, it was good of Felix's family to let us stay here."

"They just want the best for the King," Ingrid spoke, "As we all do."

She gave them both a stern look, "Take care of him. Please." 

Claude smiled wide, "Of course, my good lady."

And then they were there, out in the cold together waiting for the beast to open the door to the tiny cabin that was about to be their nest for at least a good couple of days. Claude knew it wasn't abandoned as smoke was pouring from the chimney, the light of the fire twinkling through the frost-encrusted windows. 

"He's not answering," Claude said after a while, "Do you think he changed his mind?"

Byleth shrugged, "Maybe he didn't hear us?" 

Claude doubted that. Dimitri had always had scary good hearing. 

He stretched and let out a breath, more eager to get out of the cold than to wait in mystery, "Let's find out!" 

\----- 

Dimitri didn't really know _when _and _how _he had fallen into his rut, but here he was, absolutely _aching _and raw with heat. He could hear the two omegas, _his _two omegas, standing outside the cabin door. They knocked, but Dimitri didn't move. Why didn't they just _come inside? _He had made it nice and warm, piling furs and covers and blankets onto the big bed as a nest. They would be pleased. Dimitri would ensure it.

All he could feel was his arousal, hot and overwhelming, and he let out a deep growl.

When it finally opened and the omegas stepped inside, Dimitri felt his cock stir at the sight of them, at the _smell _of them. He was up in an instant to close the door and slam the lock down. 

God they smelled so _good - _all he wanted was to bury himself inside them. To fuck them until they only smelled of _him. _ Everyone would know that these were _his _omegas. 

"Dimitri?" 

\-------

Claude had never seen Dimitri so unhinged. He prowled around the room like an animal, even if he was still on two legs. He had shed his armor and was clad only in a sleeping tunic, cock jutting up against the fabric. it was soaked with sweat and Claude felt warmth rush to his cheeks at the stench of the alpha. Byleth had already begun to shed his coat, carefully folding it. 

Claude followed suite and began to undress until he was done to his undershirt and pants. Byleth had gone a step further and was clad only in undergarments.

He gave Claude a look, "If you don't want those ripped-"

Claude grinned, "Oh I _do. _Trust me, it's going to be really hot."

Byleth chuckled, "We'll see if you're saying that when you have no pants to wear back to Garreg Mach."

"Oh come _on, _he's not going to rip them that badly-"

And then, Claude was suddenly hit full force with alpha. Dimitri had rushed into him and picked him up, hands squeezing his ass roughly. He moaned as Dimitri shoved him into the bed, covered in furs and pillows (a _nest, _Claude's mind supplied - how sweet ) before he was left alone. He whined high in his throat, suddenly too hot for his clothes. 

He didn't have to wait long as Byleth was deposited right next to him. Byleth was on him in an instant, his mouth meeting Claude's. Claude let his hands rest on Byleth's hips and dug his fingers into the soft flesh there. Byleth moaned and ground his crotch into Claude's, the scent of slick rising in the air. Claude opened his eyes as Byleth kissed him and was met with Dimitri towering above them, his one exposed eye blown wide. He had, at some point, ripped off his shirt and his was completely nude, his cock heavy and swollen. He was kneeling on the bed, but still seemed unbearably large. Claude moaned at the sight and ground his hips up again. 

They pulled apart, panting, and Dimitri was on Byleth's back, teeth biting hard into his collarbone. Byleth yelped and buried his face in Claude's shoulder, whimpering as Dimitri continued his assault. 

"Mine, mine, mine, mine-," Dimitri muttered, his hands wandering. 

Claude felt the other omega roll his hips into his again and he moaned, the friction was _heavenly _between them. 

Claude could smell his own slick now and he reached up to fist a hand in Dimitri's hair, effectively pulling him off Byleth's neck. It was purple and bloody with teeth marks. Byleth's eyes were glazed over in pleasure. 

"Kiss me Mitya," Claude demanded. 

And he did, a hand coming up to wrap itself at the base of Claude's throat. Dimitri had Byleth pinned between them both as he thoroughly kissed Claude. Claude felt the hand at his throat squeeze, just enough to make his brain go a bit fuzzy, and he distantly realized that Dimitri was purring loudly. They kissed for _ages, _the heat building between them. Claude felt like he was in heaven. 

Dimitri finally pulled away and still Claude whined at the loss, his omegan pheromones a big mess. 

"Fuck Claude first alpha," Byleth spoke, "Please, I want to see you fuck him."

Byleth rolled over onto his back, eyes locked onto DImitri, and the alpha leaned down to kiss him. Byleth let his hands brush over Dimitri's sides, fingers dipping into the curve of his ribs. Claude watched them and shoved a hand down his pants to fist his cock. He had completely soaked through his pants now and most likely all over the nest as well. He bucked up into his hand as Dimitri pulled away and began to suck at Byleth's neck. He quickly ripped Byleth's undergarments away and squeezed the omega's cock. 

Byleth yelped and arched his back, head lolling to the side as Dimitri moved his hand up and down his cock. His breath was coming in tight little gasps and Claude inched close enough for them to kiss. He closed his eyes and lazily made out with the other omega, enjoying the feeling of being so close. 

After a while Byleth started to moan into his mouth and Claude brought himself up from the kiss. He watched the other's eyes tear up, obviously overwhelmed. His scent was so _sweet, so ripe, _ and Claude purred in response. 

"Alpha, alpha _please," _ Byleth begged. 

"Shush," Dimitri cooed, "You're ok. Are you close, darling?" 

Byleth nodded desperately into the pillow and the sight only made Claude more hard. He propped himself up on an elbow to watch as Byleth neared his orgasm, Dimitri's motions never slowing. Even in rut, he was so _kind, _so considerate. Distantly, Claude knew that this was only the first stage. Within the night Dimitri would be beyond words, running on instincts alone. But to know that he was so tender with them, that he _cared _so much, made Claude warm with joy.

Dimitri had one of Byleth's nipples in his other hand, rolling it gently as he kissed up the side of the omega's neck. He tugged on Byleth's cock roughly, the motion a bit clumsy but eager. 

"Be a good omega and cum for me," Dimitri said before biting into the juncture of Byleth's neck once again. 

Byleth's eyes rolled back and he let out a high-pitched whine, cuming all over his alpha's hand. Claude couldn't help but groan in enjoyment at the sight. 

Dimitri lifted himself up to rest back on his knees, a smile decorating his handsome face. 

He turned to Claude and presented his hand covered in Byleth's cum. 

Claude opened his mouth instinctively and felt his inner omega preen at the feeling of the alpha's heavy fingers on his tongue. He happily licked up the other omega's cum while matching Dimitri's piercing gaze. 

"Do you want me to fuck you first?" Dimitri asked softly after removing his hand from Claude's mouth. 

"_Please_. I want your knot inside me _so bad_. I've never stopped thinking about it for these five years we were apart," He replied honestly. 

"Fuck him _hard," _Byleth spoke up, still slightly out of breath from his orgasm. 

Dimitri's smile turned wicked, "Of course, my love." 

Claude was horny and slightly terrified all at once. That smile was often the one Dimitri wore before heading into battle, into _conquest. _

It was such a turn on.

In a heartbeat, Claude found himself being flipped face down onto the bed, and he instantly relaxed himself down into a presenting, 

Face down, ass up, with his back curved. He laid his head to the side, showing off the sliver of his neck where a mating mark would go. He was not afraid that Dimitri would mate him now, but he wasn't opposed to the idea. He felt Byleth cuddle into his side, placing sloppy kisses on his shoulder and neck. 

Then a hand was on the back of his neck and it rubbed that special place in omegas that made them turn to jelly. Claude moaned and felt his mind fill with pleasure. 

"Come on, darling," Dimitri urged, pressing his thumb a little harder into the back of Claude's neck. The motion sent lots of happy tingles down his spine and Claude felt his body completely relax. A real presenting had been pulled out of him, something that Claude had never done before. 

"Good boy," Dimitri praised and just like that Claude had fallen into that lovely, little hazy omegan state. He was purring loudly now, wiggling his hips in anticipation. All thoughts of the war, of Fodlan, of anything else except _Dimitri and Byleth _flew out of his head. 

"Mmmmm." 

He felt hands at his cheeks, squeezing there roughly before there was a powerful rip of clothing and he was left bare. Dimitri had fucking ripped the back of his pants and undergarments off in one clean motion. Slick gushed out of him as his arousal spiked. 

"Told-told you it'd be hot," Claude mumbled in to the nest. 

"Mmm, it was," Byleth told him, "I saw it." 

"_Omega_," Dimitri called, his tone unwavering, "Prepare him for me."

"Yes, alpha," Byleth replied.

There was shuffling, Claude couldn't be completely sure when all he was thinking about was Dimitri's big fat cock, and suddenly he felt fingers tease his entrance, rubbing slick across his cheeks and down his thighs. He pushed his face into a fur and all he could smell was _Dimitri Dimitri Dimitri. _It was heaven. Then - suddenly - there was a soft tongue licking up his thighs and into that heat. It pushed up against him and Claude let out a moan, loud and uncontrolled. He fisted the blankets and furs as sparks of pleasure shot up his spine. 

"_Goddess, _Byleth-," He panted. 

Byleth hummed and Claude felt the vibrations down his legs. He squirmed as Byleth began to eat him out with earnest, tongue dipping inside him. Claude let out a breathy moan, his body full of warmth. He felt like he was on a cloud, brain fuzzy with adoration for his two lovers. A finger joined the tongue inside him. One - then two, then three even - and they pushed up against all the _right _places. There was a distant burn, a typical pain of sex, but as Byleth slowly stretched him it eased back into pleasure. 

"Good job," Dimitri cooed, "You're opening him up so well." 

"Hnngh-!"

He could feel his orgasm starting to build, that itchy, wonderful sensation curling up at the base of his stomach. As much as he was loving this, he wanted to cum while being knotted most of all. 

"Pl-Please Dima, I'm ready," Claude begged. 

Byleth's mouth left him and Claude didn't even need to turn around to know what smirk he wore. He felt hands on his cheeks, squeezing him again. He wouldn't be able to sit properly for days after this. He was already dizzy with arousal and when he felt the weight of Dimitri begin to enter him he groaned into the sheets. 

"Alpha," He called. In a way, he wished he could see Dimitri, but the traditional presentation and mounting had his inner instincts soaked in pleasure. To submit like this to an alpha was the most vulnerable an omega could be - Claude had always hoped he could achieve this with Dimitri, but never thought he would. To be in that moment, as Dimitri entered him, was just as good as he knew it would be. 

Byleth plopped down beside him and tucked himself into Claude's side. He began to kiss him softly along his jaw and purr. Claude whimpered as Dimitri began to rock into him, his cock thick and burning. God, it was so _big. _And it was only going to get even bigger. But the pace was agony, just enough to feel Dimitri, but not _enough. _

"Alpha _please, _I'm not mad of glass," Claude groaned. 

He turned his head to catch Dimitri's gaze - and god once he did he felt like he could never look away, pinned down by the man's heaving size. He looked at Claude with such lust, so much so that Claude knew he was holding himself back. Even in full rut, Dimitri was still looking out for him. But Claude wasn't the only one getting fucked tonight. He could take a little rough handling. He cooed, a deep low noise in the back of his throat only omegas were capable of making, and he felt Dimitri's grip on his hips tighten to the point of bruising. 

He played his wild card, "_Please, _breed me full Dima. I wanna be big and swollen with your pu-"

In an instant Claude was up against the wall the bed faced, his hands scrambling for purchase. Dimitri had picked him up by the hips and lifted his lower body off the bed to fuck violently into him. His cock was massive and Claude felt absolutely _stuffed. _

"_Fuck!" _

Byleth was at his side still, but he really couldn't concentrate on the other omega when Dimitri was fucking the life out of him. 

"You fucking _slut_," Dimitri growled, "I'm going to fuck you-"

He punctuated it with a particularly hard thrust, slamming into his prostate. Claude saw stars and he gripped onto the furs tighter, wishing that he had something to rut against. His mouth was open, eyes filling with tears as his senses were overwhelmed with _Dimitri Dimitri Dimitri- _

"-over and over again," Dimitri continued, his pace relentless, "Until you're bursting with my cum. You won't leave this bed for _weeks."_

Claude nodded into the pillow. Goddess, it was _so much- _

All he could feel was Dimitri. The room was full of the sounds of their mating, wet and loud as Dimitri's balls smacked into his backside.

"You're so fucking beautiful Claude," Dimitri breathed as he fucked into him, "So _fucking_ beautiful-"

He wasn't going to last much longer. His dick _ached _to release, but without any extra stimulation he couldn't find himself to cum on his own. Even with Dimitri slamming into his ass, it was _too much, too much, too much _but _not enough- _

"Ugh, I-I need," He couldn't form words as Dimitri began to fuck into him faster, thrusts sloppy and rough. He was about to cum, his growls growing louder and louder by the second. 

"Shush," Byleth called in his ear, softly. 

_Blessed _Byleth. The other omega reached down and gently touched his cock, fingers gliding up and down his length. 

"Ah-! Ah-! Fu-uck-!" 

"Come on omega," Dimitri said, "Loosen up for my knot. You want it right, you want my cum?"

Claude tried to nod, but he wasn't sure if he had. His head was dizzy, ears ringing, and as Byleth twisted his wrist on his cock in _just _the right way - Claude felt his orgasm slam into him. His body jerked as the waves hit him, but Dimitri's grip on him was tight and sure. He felt like a piece of meat, held at will until Dimitri decided he'd had enough, and he _loved _it. 

"Dimaaaaa," He whined, his head spinning. 

Dimitri growled and suddenly his mouth was at Claude's neck, biting down _hard _ (not exactly where a mating mark would go, an indication of how much control Dimitri really did possess) as he finally, _finally _knotted. 

Claude felt the alphas cock grow, stuffing him with hot cum. He let out a whine, his body tingling with pleasure. He could barely think, all he could feel was _Dimitri Byleth Dimitri Byleth- _

Everything smelt so _good._

Byleth was kissing him now, but not with the vigor he had before. It was tender, as lovers do. Claude had never had a real lover before. His eyes were burning and he realized it was because he was crying.

"I love you," Byleth told him.

"I l-love you to-too," Claude replied, voice hoarse, "Both of you."

Dimitri was still on top of him, hot and heavy, with his knot throbbing inside of Claude. 

"My beautiful omegas," He murmured, "How lucky I am."

Claude wanted to turn and kiss him, but he could barely speak let alone move. He let out another soft purr instead, an indication of his affection. Dimitri was surprisingly gentle as he kissed Claude's neck and back, lips soft against the scarred skin. Claude closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of having his alpha's knot pressed up inside him. It made him feel all floaty and happy inside. 

He distantly heard Byleth and Dimitri kissing before they cuddled up against him. Claude didn't know when Dimitri's knot would go down, but seeing how the alpha had settled himself, it probably wasn't going to be for a while. 

Claude had never been more content. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha 
> 
> me: promises to update  
me: forgets forgets forgets  
pandemic:  
me: ok i guess i have no excuse now adejldkejdklejde
> 
> jokes aside I am so blown away with the reception to this fic. i am so fucking pleased y'all are enjoying it! I do not respond to comments (because there are so many & i am a full time student outside of ao3) but please know that i do read all of them and each new comment is wonderful to see. thank you all so much. 
> 
> hope u enjoy this new chapter as much as the last! onwards to breeding! :-)

Byleth was having a wonderful dream. Warm and content and- 

"Dimitri calm down!"

-Byleth was jerked out of sleep.

Claude was shouting in their nest and the urgency in his voice immediately banished any drowsiness Byleth may have felt. He blinked several times and sat up, trying to see what was the cause of all the commotion. He had barely been up for a moment before he was slammed back down onto the nest. He yelped in surprise as Dimitri hovered over them both, letting out a deep growl that had Byleth's brain going fuzzy. 

He turned his head to Claude, resigning himself to his alpha. The other omega was looking up at Dimitri with a hand on the alpha's cheek. 

"It's ok alpha, we're fine. We're safe," He cooed. 

"What's going on?" Byleth asked. 

"Ashe came by to drop off some food by the door and Mitya went crazy. He's so deep in his rut he thought Ashe was a threat," Claude told him as he continued to hold his gaze with Dimitri. 

The alpha was heaving with breath, still growling - but quieter now that Claude was comforting him. He smelled even more potent, more _virile _than he had before, and Byleth noticed that his pupil was blown wide.Just a sliver of blue surrounded the depths of black - so full of lust and love. Byleth had never seen anything like it.

"Is he verbal?" Byleth asked. 

Claude shook his head, "Nope. Just growls and huffs and kisses. Which, ya know, isn't all that bad - but it does mean he's going to be even more of a stupid alpha than usual." 

Claude sounded tired (which was no wonder, he'd been properly fucked just hours earlier) but he looked so very happy. The sight of his soft smile made Byleth's heart fill with warmth. He'd never really had interest in romance until he met Claude and Dimitri. He'd always preferred to be on his own, even after he'd presented as omega. He was a fighter, not a lover. But for whatever reason, the two house leaders had captured his heart. Deep down he told himself that it was _meant _to be - like the stories of fated mates he'd grown up listening to - even if the realist in him reasoned it was more likely to be nothing more than pheromone compatibility. 

Whatever. He could be a secret romantic if he pleased. 

Byleth scooted over on the nest as much as he could as to drape himself over Claude. Claude purred in response and shifted so he was completely on his back. Dimitri looked satisfied at the sight of his omegas and finally relaxed. He let out a big sigh and dropped himself on to the nest. Byleth startled at the sudden weight. Dimitri had stretched himself out to cover the both of them as best he could. He let out a quiet, content alpha hum. It was nice, if not a bit hot, and Byleth could both hear and feel Claude's purrs. Byleth mirrored them with his own. He felt safe and taken care of, as if their little nest was untouchable from the rest of the world. 

It was...very nice. 

But even so, Byleth could still smell arousal on the air, thick and cloying, and it left him squirming. He had let Dimitri take Claude first out of voyeuristic desire, but now he _ached _to be fucked. He wanted Dimitri to claim him, to fuck him until he was nothing more than a fucktoy full of cum for the alpha's pleasure. He cared not if it wrecked his body for days afterwards - that only made it more appealing. It was a fantasy he'd had since he first laid eyes upon Dimitri after five years apart. He fucked himself silly with his fingers many times, dreaming of the alpha's cock. 

Dimitri had buried his face in Claude's neck, but Byleth could wait no longer. He let out a sharp omegan whine and nipped at Dimitri's collarbone. His thighs were wet with slick and he rubbed them together against his growing erection. 

Dimitri growled in warning but remained still. 

"Byleth...," Claude moaned, "Be careful. He can't hold back like this."

Byleth whined again, "I _know._" 

He took a deep breath and bit down _hard _on Dimitri's shoulder until he tasted blood. It was a bold move, one that many omegas would be afraid of taking. But Byleth wasn't fragile. He wanted Dimitri to _take him right this instant. _

Dimitri growled loudly and Byleth felt the alpha's hand suddenly at his throat. He pulled him to the side of the bed away from Claude, his grip unbreakable. Dimitri looked down at Byleth with his mouth open in a feral snarl. Byleth gasped as the hand tightened and his vision blurred. Goddess, it felt _so good. _He opened his mouth in a gasp, but remained rigid. He twisted and turned his body as much as he could, trying to break free. If Dimitri wanted his submission, he'd have to force it out of him. 

His struggling worked. Dimitri began to growl louder and tightened his hand. Byletth felt his brain float up as Dimitri choked him, the fuzzy feeling filling him with pleasure. He could feel Dimitri's growl in his entire body - commanding him to _submit. _He couldn't fight it any longer. He saw stars and finally relented, relaxing his entire body and letting out a purr to signify his submission. Dimitri pulled his hand away in an instant. As soon as the pressure on his throat relented Byleth turned his head and coughed - _hard._ He gasped loudly as his breath returned to him. He felt tears gather at the sensation. 

Claude was by his side with a hand on his waist and another on his cheek, "Come on, deep breathes my love, there you go."

After many moments Byleth began to feel comfortable enough to breathe normally again, despite the ache in his throat. He looked at Claude now and noticed the other's eyes were at his neck, wide with shock. 

"What?" He asked softly. 

Claude chuckled, "You've just got some serious bruising going on there, you absolute idiot. He could've broken your fucking windpipe, you know that right?" 

Byleth smiled, "He would never hurt me." 

Claude looked skeptical, but Byleth knew his words to be true. Dimitri may be strong, but Byleth had never been afraid of him. He had nothing to be afraid of. 

"I mean yeah, but he might _accidentally _hurt you," Claude insisted.

"He was holding back, he knew any more pressure would have hurt me," Byleth told him, "He could've lost control, but he _didn't. _" 

He gave Claude a soft kiss, "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. I wanted it." 

Claude just gave him an exasperated smile in return.

"I know there's no stopping you once you've put your mind to it, but if you pull another stunt like that I may just have to banish you from this hut for the rest of the rut. Just to be safe, you kinky bastard," Claude teased. 

Byleth smirked, "I'd like to see you try." 

Claude lunged forward and kissed him in response, biting frustratingly at his lower lip. Byleth bit back just as hard, thrusting his tongue into Claude's mouth. They kissed like that for many moments, fighting among themselves. But Byleth was more than aware of what was _really _going on. 

They were putting on a show for their alpha. 

After a while Byleth had to pull back. Claude was panting hard and Byleth could both see and smell his arousal. Claude's cock was hard again and Byleth reached down and thumbed the slit slowly. Claude groaned loudly. Byleth's lips tingled, probably swollen, and he could feel his heartbeat in the bruises in his throat. It was exhilarating. As he continued to jerk Claude off, he looked up at Dimitri, who had been suspiciously quiet the entire time. He was watching them with a feral grin, his own hand slowly stroking his massive cock. It was pumped full again, ready to coat them with seed, and Byleth let out another pleading whine as he caught Dimitri's gaze with his own. 

"_Alpha." _

Dimitri looked positively possessed with lust and he began to pull himself off more eagerly. Pre-cum dripped off his length and onto Byleth's thigh. It was one of the most erotic things Byleth had ever seen. He let go of Claude's cock (to the other's vocal dismay) and mustered the strength to sit up somewhat. He moved forward to place kisses upon Dimitri's thigh.

"_Alpha, _please, give me your knot. I need it," Byleth begged.

Dimitri gave out a satisfied hum and lightly slapped the side of Byleth's face with his cock. 

Claude laughed, "You might need to show him _which_ hole you want him to dump his load in sweetheart." 

"Mmm, good point," Byleth replied. 

He laid back down and spread his legs to show off his glistening entrance, waiting and wanting. His cock was flush up against his stomach, so hard it hurt, and Byleth reached down to start fingering himself. He was so slick, so _wet, _he got two fingers inside himself without any effort. Dimitri watched him intensely, his gaze so sharp Byleth felt as if it was piercing him. 

He shoved another finger in and began to to fuck himself in earnest. He gasped and stretched himself. He sounded absolutely filthy. 

Claude hummed in appreciation, "God that's so fucking hot baby, you're so loose already." 

Claude was on his side, watching him with his head propped up by his elbow. He was smiling and touching himself as well. 

"Mmmm, it feels good," Byleth moaned, the feeling of both of his partner's eyes setting his arousal on fire. The thought that he was making them _both _hard had him even more excited than before. 

Dimitri removed his hand from his cock and moved so his thighs were on either side of Byleth, caging the omega in. Byleth continued to fuck himself, heat building up in his stomach. 

His alpha reached down and pulled Byleth's fingers out of his hole with a wet _squelch. _He then grabbed both of Byleth's wrists with a growl and pinned them above the omega's head, effectively trapping him. Byleth struggled against the grip, but not to break out of it, only to entice the alpha to _hurry up. _

"Be careful what you wish for," Claude warned, but Byleth paid him no mind as Dimitri_ finally_ slammed his fat cock inside him. 

Byleth whipped his head back into the nest and cried out, the sensation of the alpha's cock buried inside him almost making him cum right there and then. He'd taken Byleth completely and the omega could feel the pulse of his soon to be knot against his backside. There was no warm up, no hesitation. It was incredibly hot. 

"Fu-fuck! Alpha!" He moaned. 

Dimitri began to fuck him _hard. _He rut his hips into Byleth, the sound of his cock slipping in and out of his hole absolutely orgasmic. This wasn't at all like how he had fucked Claude. It was rough and unrelenting and _owning. _Byleth could do little else but gasp and take it. Dimitri was giving him all he had, growling and grunting like a wild animal, and Byleth loved it. He felt like a toy, a _thing _for Dimitri's carnal pleasure. God, did it turn him on. 

His thrusts had the bed shaking and creaking. Byleth kept his eyes on Dimitri as he slammed down _again and again, _each time as hard as the last. The alpha was smirking and he tightened his grip on Byleth's wrists. He resembled that of a wild beast as he claimed his mate. Byleth couldn't get enough of it. His body shook with the force of their sex, moving up and down in time. 

"More! More, please!" He begged even as the sounds of their mating filled the room with loud slaps. 

Dimitri leaned down and kissed him, effectively silencing his pleas, but he did begin to pound into him even harder. His pace was overwhelming, not stopping or slowing to give Byleth any time. He fucked him like every omega dreamed of being fucked and kissed him until Byleth couldn't think of anything else. He pulled his lips off of Byleth's after thoroughly ravaging the omega's mouth. He released Byleth's wrists as well, but Byleth still felt trapped. Dimitri moved his hands to the other's hips and grabbed them tightly. With his new grip he thrust upwards, right against Byleth's prostate - a motion that had sparks of hot pleasure shooting down his thighs. 

"A-ah-! A-ah! Aaa-! Alphaaaaa," Byleth cried, eyes filling with tears as Dimitri had his way with him. 

It felt so fucking good. Better than anything Byleth had ever felt before. He was distantly aware of Claude at his side, but Dimitri's cock had him fully distracted. His body pulsed, orgasm curling at his stomach, threatening to burst out of his weeping cock. He sobbed as his alpha began to fuck him in quick, fast thrusts - a sign he was about to knot. Byleth himself was _so close, _just on the brink of orgasm - his dick painfully ready, and he squirmed against the nest. 

Suddenly, Dimitri spoke - low and rough: 

_"Mine." _

The word shot through Byleth and he jerked, cumming all over his stomach. The smell spiked in the air and Dimitri howled, thrusting deep inside him and sliding his knot past Byleth's hole. Byleth was riding the waves of his orgasm when he felt the knot pulse with heat and fill him with seed. 

"Dimitri!" Byleth moaned. 

Dimitri was still lightly thrusting as he emptied his spend, but it was more of a rut than a real fuck. Every movement had Byleth's nerves alight with over-sensitivity and he gasped, body limp and spent. 

Finally, after many moments of rutting, Dimitri stilled. He sat up and moved his hands to sit atop Byleth's stomach as he continued to pump the omega full. Byleth was panting hard and tried to look up at his alpha, but his vision was still too dizzy with pleasure. Instead, he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the others cock buried so _deeply _inside him - breeding him so well. He felt properly used. 

As he deserved. It was just as good as he'd fantasized it to be. 

He did not know how much time had passed before he was able to open his eyes again, the swirling pleasure of his orgasm finally abetting into an afterglow. He looked up at Dimitri who had his eye closed with a soft smile on his face. He looked utterly content holding Byleth there with his knot still inside him. It was lovely to see. Byleth purred softly, his omega satisfied in a way it had never been before. 

Claude wolf-whistled beside him, "Wow." 

Byleth turned his gaze to the other omega and found him staring at Byleth cheekily. His dick wasn't hard anymore and Byleth realized he could smell his orgasm on the air too. He hadn't even realized he'd made the other cum, but he was damn glad he had. Distantly, he knew that they were going to be stinky and gross and crusty once the glow of sex had died down, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Come here," He rasped. 

Claude complied immediately and snuggled into his side. He placed soft kisses on Byleth's neck and traced patterns on his collarbone with his fingers, touch light and loving. 

"We probably have two more days of this," Claude remarked. 

Byleth hummed happily, "I know." 

As they all basked in their afterglows they connected in a way that would never fade - even with the time and war to come. 

It would be a rut they would talk about in the years to come once mated with pups on the way, glad they'd taken the plunge together. As lovers. 

But for then, they simply cuddled upon the furs and basked in each-other's company - content to just _be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could not help but make it soft and sweet at the end. i just want my boys to be happy!!!
> 
> also a note about the erotic choking:  
please use caution when exercising this kink. there are ways to do it more safely and obviously in this situation there is implied understanding of limits and consent (because it is fiction and omegaverse) and dimitri was holding back. make sure you check in with your partner when doing this kink and don't take fanfiction as education! this is just smut! its not meant to be realistic its meant to be hot! anyhow, i just thought id leave a disclaimer because i dont want people to be misinformed about how this stuff should unfold in real life. educate yourself before you have kinky sex!!! youll have much better sex if you know how to do it properly!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please consider leaving a kudo! also!!!!! please consider leaving comments!!!!! i LOVE hearing your thoughts it makes me heart warm!!!! even if i don't reply, i promise i have read your comment and am grateful <3 
> 
> thank u for reading ;)


End file.
